


Totally Accidental Revolutions and Other Stories

by Zirakinbar



Series: Star Wars & Star Wars Related Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slavery, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirakinbar/pseuds/Zirakinbar
Summary: Ever since Anakin Skywalker took up duties as a full member of the Exploration Corps, Mace Windu’s paperwork has expanded to eat into every minute and every hour of every day. He should have just said ‘yes’ to Obi-Wan’s request to take the boy as a padawan learner.
Series: Star Wars & Star Wars Related Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916962
Comments: 33
Kudos: 428





	Totally Accidental Revolutions and Other Stories

EC-AS24989-SEARCH-004

_Mission objectives: Search for Force-sensitive potentials to undertaken temple training_

_Location: Outer Rim (general discretion permitted) – refined location: Tatooine_

_Assigned personnel: Anakin Skywalker, Exploration Corps Journeyman_

_Personnel ID: AS24989_

_Date: RE.997.364-RE.998.178_

_Atmospheric check of planet REF: TATOOINE indicated presence of Force-sensitive individuals…_

Anakin Skywalker swaggered into the auction with the typical disregard of a guild bounty hunter. He’d hooded up into a Kel Dorish helmet and mask, and was particularly glad of the coolers he’d installed into his plas-steel armour. He’d forgotten how damned _hot_ it was on Tatooine – too much time in space had lost him his heat tolerance.

The choice of mask was very deliberate – he couldn’t hide the twist of his face as he looked up on stage to see a little shivering twi’lek girl, collar tight around her neck. _Yes,_ he could already hear himself saying innocently to the Exploration Corps council. _Will of the Force, could hear it from the moment I was in atmosphere._

_…Initial investigation confirmed presence of Force-sensitive individuals of Temple age…_

She wasn’t Force sensitive, he was pretty sure of that. The Verpine hatchling behind her though, barely a quarter the size of an adult – they most certainly _were_. Anakin refused to let his vicious smile through. He’d been searching for an excuse for the past three years since he was first allowed out on missions for the Corps. The Hutts had kindly handed him one on a nice big platter now. He could already hear Gardulla's squawks echoing through the Force. (Master Yoda didn't seem to think this was a Real Thing, but who was the Chosen One here anyway?)

_…Purchase of sentient beings is acknowledged to be illegal under Republic coda PSB-AA2097889734-ARC-DE4-RE563. Prevention of illegal trade of Force-sensitive beings is marked as ‘critical’ in coda JCX-HJGK4390781341-REFB-RE667…_

It didn’t take much – he’d got in contact with his mother who’d got in contact with Grandmother Ekka who’d got in touch with Grandfather Ssrikki and the end result had been a small group of blaster-armed ex-slaves just _looking_ for a fight that they thought they could win. Add in a Jedi, albeit one who was ‘only’ part of the Service Corps? Well, Anakin had picked up quite a few tricks in his time and he had _none_ of the Jedi reticence about leaving a few slave-traders’ smoking corpses on the ground.

_…Initial shutdown of illegal trade was successful and Force-sensitive potential retrieved. Follow-on information gathered indicated potential wider trade across planet REF: TATOOINE…_

“Are there any others like you?” Anakin asked the little Verpine hatchling quietly. They clicked up at him, large bug-like eyes rotating to watch him. He kept the question deliberately vague, vague enough to be _like your species_ or _Force-sensitive like you_ or _slaves like you_. The clicked _Affirmative_ had him nod in satisfaction. That was all he really needed.

_…Mission re-oriented in light of coda JCX-HJGK4390781341-REFB-RE667 to mark as “critical priority” overriding request for reassignment from ID code LME89723. Comms blackout deemed necessary by mission leader due to hostile tracking of initial successful shutdown…_

“Skywalker, Skywalker, come in, what the kriff is going on down there?” the voice crackled over his comm. “We need to get you off-planet _now_ , the Hutts are going on a rampage-”

Anakin looked at his comm thoughtfully for a moment, before throwing it on the ground. Two quick blasts had it cut out, smoking messily. Kitster raised a slow eyebrow at him and Anakin shrugged back. “Operational security,” he said cheerfully. “Don’t know who might be listening in on an open comm device.”

_…Support to critical anti-slavery groups enabled wider search parameters…_

“Mom!” Anakin called over. “Can you make sure everyone gets a midi-chlorian test? Just make sure it gets lost if they don’t want to go to the Jedi temple.”

Shmi waved at him. “Of course, Ani,” she beamed. “There’s news of Gardulla, by the way – if you move quickly you might be able to catch her before she gets off-planet.”

_…Minor support to democratically determined government provided sufficient to stabilise system position…_

“Okay, so that’s four votes from the Mos Eisley contingent, another two from the Whitesun representatives…” Kitster tallied them up carefully. “That makes it unanimous that the Democratically Elected Federation of Freedbeings would like to request the continued support of the Jedi Service Corps – that means you, Ani – to ensure the appropriate upkeep of Republic law, with particular reference to… aw kriffit, I’m not really supposed to remember all those numbers am I?”

There was a short smattering of laughter, and Anakin clapped Kitster on the back. The little Verpine, Ksktki was trailing behind him as they had been for the past month or so. “I think I can take the hint,” he said. “Now, as to specific support – the Boonta Auctions are the last major ring we have to clear out, right?”

“Jabba’s bringing down two bounty hunter rings and the Hutts have marked up the price on your head,” Lars said with a cheerful bloodthirstiness. “If you can bait them in and take them down _we’ll_ deal with the rest of ‘em.”

"I've always wanted to have a bounty over ten millions creds," Anakin sighed happily. "Can you believe that after Kygerra they only put it five million? It was _heart-breaking_."

… _Six younglings retrieved; mission deemed successful._

“That’s the third system revolution since Skywalker’s been allowed out on individual missions,” Mace informed the council bluntly. “The Senate are furious – they think we’re becoming political.”

“Freedom celebrated should be,” Yoda said thoughtfully. “Perhaps… _caution_ counselled could be, however.”

“I really don’t see the issue,” Plo-Koon hummed. He looked peaceful behind his mask. “Every system that he’s been through has managed to formalise a government in short order, slavery has been banned – and wasn’t there a recent petition for Senate recognition? The Republic is being made stronger.”

“The _issue_ ,” Mace stressed. “Is that the Senate believe that the Jedi are now going out to overthrow governments they disagree with and are understandably a little upset with us about this.”

“Perhaps the Senate should have acted sooner to curb poor behaviour then,” Obi-Wan said serenely and Mace side-eyed him hard. “Why, just think how these poor people would have been left in oppression _if Anakin had been permitted to train as a Padawan_.” The smile he gave at the end was nothing so more than a baring of teeth and Mace braced himself for an argument.

“While I cannot disagree with the results,” he said stiffly, “The Jedi are arbitrators not revolutionaries, and-”

He was interrupted by a beep on his datapad. The council paused as the notification flicked up. Mace glanced down at it – _REBELLION ON RYLOTH THROWS SYSTEM INTO DISARRAY_ accompanied by a picture of a wind-swept looking Anakin Skywalker piloting a swoop at full speed through the city – and swore.


End file.
